Diamante Negro
by SerenityTsukinoChiba
Summary: Eres una excepción, una rareza, una incoherencia en mi mundo de rabia y dolor, eres mi diamante negro. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 1**

Serena Tsukino despide a sus pequeños alumnos en la puerta del colegio, aunque intentan que salgan en orden, ese día es imposible. Las clases han llegado a su fin y ahora disfrutarán de las vacaciones de verano. En medio de ese alboroto los maestros se esfuerzan por controlar las salidas y registrar el gafete de la persona que recibe a cada chiquillo. Después de dos horas que parecieron interminables por fin terminan. Cierran la puerta del colegio y se dirigen a la sala de maestros a beber una taza de té antes de iniciar sus propios caminos.

-bien Serena…habla la maestra de quinto grado mientras le ofrece un sándwich…ahora cuéntanos que piensas hacer en tus vacaciones.

-no tengo nada planeado…agradece el refrigerio y empieza a comer…ni dinero

-pero si has ahorrado…insiste la maestra...todo el ciclo estuviste limitándote en salidas y compras

-sí, pero estoy ahorrando para comprarme un auto, no estaré por siempre atenida a que papá me transporte

-si…agrega otra de sus compañeras…lo malo es que aún vives con tus padres y es fuera de la ciudad, si vivieras aquí todo sería más fácil

-lo sé...se ruboriza levemente al sentirse cohibida de vivir aún con los señores Tsukino…pero de eso ni hablar…las otras maestras sueltan un suspiro mientras hacen un gesto negativo…sé que ya soy mayorcita pero cada que saco el tema mis padres suplican y suplican porque no me mude, además con lo que gano no podría pagar el alquiler.

-los sueldos son bajos cuando apenas iniciamos la carrera Serena, por eso los departamentos se comparten entre varias chicas, pero después mejorará ya verás.

Siguen charlando hasta que el señor Tsukino llega por ella.

Días después holgazanea bajo la sombra de un manzano.

-Serena!...grita Ikuko mientras se acerca al huerto familiar…Serena!

-que pasa mama?...soñolienta se apresura a ir a su encuentro…ya es hora de preparar la cena?

-no hija…Ikuko echa a reír…si aún no tomamos ni el té…

-lo siento mamá…sonríe tratando de despabilarse…creo que me quedé dormida, estoy desorientada.

-llamó Andrew quiere hablar contigo, colgó en lo que venía a buscarte, llamará de nuevo en unos minutos

-Andrew?...suena preocupada, su hermano y su esposa Lita se mudaron cuatro años atrás a estados unidos, tienen una hija de escasos tres meses…pasó algo?, suelen llamar los domingos y apenas es jueves.

-nada malo hija…la tranquiliza Ikuko…dice que Nicolás le contó sobre un empleo pero que tiene que ir no sé a dónde a una entrevista.

Rei y Nicolás han sido amigos por años de la familia Tsukino. Se casaron y se establecieron en estados unidos antes que Andrew y Lita, viven en la misma ciudad y se frecuentan, así que para los Tsukino es un alivio que ninguno de los dos matrimonios esté solo.

Apenas entran a la casa cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar.

-Hola?

-Serena!...grita su hermano al otro lado de la línea…que tal?

-Todo bien Andrew y ustedes?, porqué llamas hoy?, pasa algo?

-cálmate…suelta una risita…todo marcha bien, no se lo digas a mamá porque a ella se lo conté de otra manera, pero me quedé sin empleo hace tres semanas...escucha un ruido ahogado del otro lado de la líneas...Nicolás supo de unas vacantes en una importante empresa canadiense con filial en estados unidos. Estamos pasando por una racha difícil Serena, por una parte usamos nuestros ahorros en el anticipo de la casa, y por otra tú sabes que Lita renunció a su trabajo cuando se embarazó, pero necesitamos trabajar los dos al menos por un tiempo en lo que nos nivelamos, ella también aplicó para una de las vacantes, lo que sigue ahora es una entrevista y otros exámenes, pero en la matriz de la empresa o sea en Canadá.

-y en que puedo ayudar?...pregunta ya calmada suponiendo que su hermano o su cuñada necesitan algunos documentos.

-estaremos una semana en Canadá, no podemos llevar a la bebé, como estás de vacaciones pensamos que puedes venir a cuidarla, puedes?

A Serena se le va el aliento, piensa rápidamente en los gastos, desde luego que su hermano no los puede cubrir, lo acaba de decir, pasan por una mala racha…triste sabe que ese desembolso hará un gran hueco en sus ahorros para el auto, pero su hermano la necesita no le puede fallar.

-Están seguros Andrew?...bromea…mira que yo de bebés no sé casi nada

-claro que estamos seguros…suelta la carcajada…no podemos dejarla en mejores manos.

Siguen hablando de los detalles, tienen que estar en Canadá en unos cuantos días así que Serena se da prisa, para el sábado ya está en estados unidos y dos días después se despide de Andrew y Lita.

-no te preocupes cuñada… Lita sonríe tratando de calmarla…lo harás bien, no es gran cosa en un tris tras estaremos de vuelta.

-no puedo evitarlo Lita…habla realmente angustiada…si bien he ayudado con todos mis sobrinos, no es igual, siempre ha estado la madre presente.

-sé que es pronto…Lita la abraza dándole ánimos…apenas acabas de llegar, pero aprendiste rápido su rutina y ambas simpatizaron…Serena sonríe, es verdad, la familia en Inglaterra conoce a la bebé únicamente en foto, en persona es un amor.

-lista cielo?...Andrew asoma por la puerta…el taxi ya llegó.

-todo listo, verdad Serena?

Nerviosa Serena pasa saliva, mira de su hermano a su cuñada, se repite que no les puede fallar.

-sí…desea sentirse tan segura como se escucha…todo listo, vayan sin cuidado, nada más se reportan cuando puedan por favor.

-lo haremos Serena…Andrew la besa en la mejilla y le da un fuerte abrazo…muchas gracias hermana.

-ya!...los apresura…acaben de irse, así vuelven más rápido.

Andrew y Lita echan a reír, abordan el taxi y se despiden nuevamente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Cuando se queda sola asegura puertas y ventanas, pone la alarma y se va a la habitación del bebé. La pequeña Zoe duerme la siesta plácidamente así que se va a la habitación que ocupa, mueve un poco los muebles, se va al desván y saca la canasta donde dormía la bebé cuando nació, se ocupa en limpiarla y acomodarla junto a la cama. Su familia siempre la ha creído valiente pero tiene miedo de estar sola, así que por las noches acampará con la pequeña en esa habitación armada de pañales, biberones y el teléfono inalámbrico. No saldrá por nada de este mundo hasta la mañana siguiente.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 2**

Al otro día contacta a sus amigos Nicolás y Rei, quienes después del trabajo se acercan a la casa de Andrew para saludarla, charlar y ponerse al corriente en sus cosas. Nicolás es contador, le platica que se ha independizado de la vida laboral y acaba de abrir una modesta oficina, aún no tienen familia así que Rei lo apoya como asistente. El negocio va lento, tiene pocos clientes pero por suerte son importantes así que confía en que ellos lo recomendarán y así irá consolidándose. Serena les comparte que después de titularse como maestra trabajó en algunos colegios, pocas horas y poco salario, que por fin el curso pasado consiguió tiempo completo en la escuela que está ahora con mejor salario. Que Ikuko y Kenji se resisten a que deje la casa familiar, que tiene muchos amigos y ningún novio y después de un par de relaciones fallidas decidió dejar de afanarse y ha puesto ese departamento en manos del destino.

Pasan una buena noche salpicada de anécdotas, bromas y risas.

Su hermano y su cuñada se reportan diario, son llamadas rápidas, cruzan información, de ambas partes todo marcha bien. Terminan la llamada recomendándole que cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca se acerque a Rei y Nicolás.

A media noche del último día que estarán en Canadá suena el teléfono, Serena despierta sobresaltada y responde antes de que el timbre despierte a la pequeña Zoe.

-Serena…se escucha la voz llorosa de Lita…tenemos un problema!

-qué pasa?...el corazón late alocado, sale de la cama y olvidando su miedo se va al pasillo…que tienes?

-nos asaltaron!, Andrew está mal herido!

-qué?!, pero cómo?, en donde?

Lita nota la angustia en la voz de su cuñada, trata de calmarse para explicarse, está asustada e inquietando a Serena, dos personas asustadas no sirven de nada.

-hoy terminamos las aplicaciones, mañana nos dirían si fuimos aceptados, quisimos relajarnos así que fuimos a cenar, se nos hizo un poco tarde, el restaurante no está lejos así que decidimos caminar, en el trayecto nos interceptaron dos tipos…suelta un sollozo…les dimos todo cuanto llevábamos pero estaban muy nerviosos, manoteaban con sus armas para todos lados, en un movimiento una de las armas se disparó hiriendo a Andrew.

-Por Dios Lita!...y cómo está?...en qué hospital?

-lo trasladaron al hospital StMichaels, en este momento lo están operando, el médico acaba de decirme que su estado es delicado.

-No, por favor, no…murmura Serena sintiendo que le falta el aire y un fuerte dolor de panza, sabe que son nervios, trata de componerse…Creo que lo mejor es avisar a la familia Lita…continúa…no sabemos que pueda pasar…se le está cortando la voz…mis padres nunca nos perdonarían si esperamos a ver qué sucede.

-sí Serena, les avisas tú?

-está bien y quieres que vaya contigo?

-No, sé que lo único que importa ahora es tu hermano pero debemos de pensar bien las cosas, tenemos el problema de los recursos, la bebé no tiene documentos y no eres su madre, si intentas sacarla de estados unidos y te atrapan, pueden encarcelarte aunque seas su tía y a ella la enviarían a un orfanato en lo que se aclara todo.

-bien,…acepta Serena totalmente controlada…entonces aviso a la familia y sigo aquí hasta ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, pero me tienes informada.

-lo haré.

Serena ya no vuelve a la cama, se sienta en el pasillo, gruesas lágrimas empiezan a correr por su rostro, ora una y otra vez por su hermano. Pasado un rato piensa en la mejor manera de darles la noticia a sus padres, pero no hay una mejor manera para decir esas cosas. Se mete al baño y se lava el rostro, bebe un poco de agua, toma el teléfono y marca, es Kenji quien responde.

Nicolás mira sin ver a través de la ventana de su modesta oficina, su mente trabaja frenética buscando solución a un problema personal, unos golpes suaves interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-Nicolás, querido…es Rei…puedo pasar?

-adelante bella…sonríe cálidamente...ya está aquí?

-aún no…llega hasta su esposo y frota su brazo en señal de apoyo…ya no debe tardar, estás seguro de que es la única salida?

-no se me ocurre otra cosa…toma a su esposa de la mano y la invita a sentarse ocupando la silla a su lado…me siento muy comprometido Rei, en parte soy el causante de esta situación.

-claro que no tontito…sonríe tratando de confortarlo…solo tratabas de ayudar, como ibas a saber que esto pasaría?, además nadie te culpa, si ella acudió a nosotros es porque somos amigos.

-De pronto dudo que esto esté pasando Rei, un día le comento a Andrew sobre un posible empleo y aquí estamos dos meses después con él en un hospital en Canadá, Lita a su lado y su bebé en estados unidos, todos sin documentos ya que a Andrew y a Lita se los robaron en el asalto y la bebé aún no los tiene, y aunque tuvieran los documentos Andrew no puede viajar ni ser trasladado hasta que esté totalmente recuperado, su esposa no lo puede dejar solo así que tener a la pequeña con ella sería muy complicado y el dinero se les termina. Los señores Tsukino no pueden viajar, aunque sus hijos puedan pagarles el pasaje no tienen los medios para sostenerse en lo que están aquí, los gastos de la pequeña son altos, necesita pañales, ropita, leche y visitas al médico para su control, Lita ya no puede enviarle recursos a Serena, ella no pudo regresar a su empleo, ya se le terminaron sus ahorros y nosotros no podemos ayudarles…dinero siempre dinero, por Dios!...suelta enfadado, se pone de pié y camina por la oficina…esto parece una pesadilla!

-Cálmate Nicolás…Rei se acerca a él, lo toma de un brazo y lo lleva de nuevo a la silla…sé cómo te sientes porque yo me siento igual, me duele en el alma no poder ayudarlos, ni siquiera a Serena, invertimos hasta el último centavo en la oficina, los ingresos apenas si dan para llegar a fin de mes, no podemos hacernos cargo de los gastos de la pequeña. Pero aún con lo negro que se ve el panorama, déjame decirte que dudo que tu decisión sea la mejor.

-no puedo hacer más bella, me he roto la cabeza pensando cómo ayudarla, en su situación es lo mejor que pude encontrar y eso gracias a que el día que estuvo él aquí me encargó que le buscará una persona, de otro modo ni siquiera esta opción tendría.

-ay Nicolás…Rei saca aire resignada…si no tuviera ese carácter tan agrio yo no tendría ningún temor, me angustio de pensar que pueda tratarla mal.

-no me angusties más Rei…suplica…ya he tomado eso en cuenta pero me conformo pensando que ella dependerá de otra persona, además no es tan gruñón, ella no le ha hecho nada porque habría de portarse mal?

-está resentido Nicolás, siempre está buscando en quien desquitarse, contigo no porque son amigos, eres el único que lo tolera y sin tu amistad estaría completamente solo, pero a veces cuando lo veo hasta me da miedo.

-no seas bobita…sonríe amoroso…él te quiere Rei, en verdad. Siempre que viene y estamos solos me dice que le simpatizas, que eres una soñadora bonita y que le da gusto que nos amemos.

-mmm, mira tú…sus labios dibujan una sonrisa…quién lo diría.

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 3**

Nicolás suelta una risita, en eso se escucha la campanilla de la entrada, Rei sale a la recepción y regresa casi de inmediato acompañada de Serena que lleva en brazos a Zoe.

-Serena…Nicolás se acerca y las saluda con un beso en la mejilla…pasa, siéntate y dime, como van las cosas?

-igual Nicolás, sin novedad, afortunadamente Andrew mejora cada día, lento pero lo hace y sobre sus documentos Sammy hace todo lo que puede, pero el proceso también es lento porque fueron robados y el gobierno tiene que hacer una investigación y el dinero, pues ya sabes, solo queda un poco para los gastos de ellos en Canadá.

-lo siento Serena…Nicolás le toma las manos y le da un fuerte apretón…siento todo lo que ha pasado y me siento frustrado de no poder ayudarlos.

-lo sabemos Nicolás…corresponde su muestra de cariño…pero sí nos ayudan, sin ustedes yo estaría definitivamente perdida.

-tengo algo…Nicolás jala aire…que puede servirte, tu licencia como maestra solo sirve en Tokio…Serena asiente con un gesto…para trabajar en estados unidos necesitas validarla, eso requiere de tiempo y dinero, o sea que no tendrías ingresos pronto…ella asiente de nuevo…hay una persona a quien le llevo algunos asuntos fiscales y contables, también tenemos amistad, es ingeniero metalúrgico, propietario de una minera que heredó de su padre, necesita una maestra para dar clases a los hijos de sus trabajadores.

-la ventaja de esto…interviene Rei…es que no necesitas la licencia porque no serias una maestra oficial, es decir, son chicos que, por el tipo de trabajo que tienen sus papás y que les obliga a vivir en el mineral, están inscritos en el programa de estudio en casa, se supone que sus madres les enseñan, cada cierto tiempo los visita un inspector de educación, les hace exámenes, valida sus estudios y así es como van completando su educación.

-la desventaja…sigue Nicolás…es que tendrías que vivir en el mineral, está demás decirte que es en un lugar apartado, en las montañas.

Serena ha escuchado atenta cada palabra de sus amigos, la propuesta suena bien aunque le preocupa que esté alejado de la ciudad.

-y puedo llevar a Zoe?

-si…Nicolás dibuja una tierna sonrisa mientras ve a la pequeña jugar con sus manitas…me adelanté e indagué un poco, él no tiene problema con eso.

Serena piensa por un momento, distraída pasa la mano por la cabecita de la pequeña, apenas si tiene cabello, le puso una banda elástica con unas florecitas blancas y rosas.

-como llego y cuando debo presentarme?

Nicolás se lanza a darles lo detalles, la minera hace viajes frecuentes a la ciudad por suministros o llevando y trayendo gente, en dos días la recogerán en la oficina de Nicolás para llevarla al aeropuerto donde abordarán una avioneta que los llevará al poblado más cercano al mineral, de ahí es un viaje de una hora en camioneta para llegar al pueblo donde viven los trabajadores. Sigue con las condiciones de trabajo, la empresa le otorga vivienda y comida para ella, por su cuenta corren los gastos personales y los de la pequeña.

Después de firmar el contrato que Rei elabora, siguiendo la recomendación de sus amigos se va de tiendas, con los recursos que le quedan compra algo de ropa de abrigo para ella y la pequeña pues en el mineral ya hace frío.

En una llamada rápida Serena avisa a su cuñada en donde estarán, la podrán contactar a través de Nicolás. En la fecha acordada llega puntual a la oficina de su amigo.

Se está haciendo de noche cuando una vagoneta se mueve de un lado a otro mientras recorre el camino de terracería que lleva hasta el poblado, en su interior viajan dos personas que se presentaron como inspectores de minería y Serena cargando a la pequeña en brazos, ambas metidas en abrigos casi idénticos y con las capuchas puestas. En verdad que hace frio, y eso que aún no entra el invierno. Serena se mueve acomodándose, la pequeña lleva un rato dormida, además del abrigo la lleva cubierta con una frazada de bebé algo gruesa, la descubre un poco para revisarla, sonríe al ver que sigue profundamente dormida, la vuelve a cubrir y la sujeta fuertemente. Está asustada, ese lugar está más retirado de lo que imaginó, se pregunta si hizo bien al aceptar el empleo, pero sin él como cubriría las necesidades de la niña?

-estamos llegando…anuncia el conductor…nos detendremos en la oficina del administrador que está al final del pueblo, ahí los recibirán y les asignarán hospedaje, yo los estaré esperando para guiarlos.

Ginny mira por la ventanilla, el pueblo está a unos treinta metros, el vehículo tiene que pasar por una especie de portal con un letrero iluminado en la parte superior "Minera el Fénix", el pueblo es más grande de lo que imaginó, las edificaciones que ve en el camino son de construcción moderna…el vehículo se detiene, sus pasajeros bajan y entran de inmediato a una pequeña oficina, donde un hombre pequeño y de aspecto bonachón les da la bienvenida.

-mi nombre es Adrian…estrecha la mano de los recién llegados…el administrador, el patrón estará aquí en cualquier momento, mientras bebemos algo caliente iniciaré su registro.

Como si fuera un hotel el hombre minuciosamente registra los datos de los recién llegados, su nombre, ocupación y les pide el nombre de una persona que puedan contactar en caso de emergencia, de acuerdo con lo convenido Serena proporciona los datos de Nicolás. Sigue con los datos de su hospedaje y les entrega un gafete pidiéndoles que lo usen cuando ingresen a la planta.

Casi han terminado cuando un vehículo todo terreno frena abruptamente junto a la vagoneta que los llevó hasta ahí, baja el conductor, con pasos fuertes y decididos entra en la oficina.

-buenas noches…saluda la voz de un hombre joven en un tono seco y terminante.

-el patrón…anuncia el señor Adrian poniéndose de pié, los recién llegados lo imitan.

-Darién Chiba…se presenta estrechando la mano de los hombres que hacen lo mismo…propietario de El Fénix…se detiene de golpe al ver a Serena, después de una pausa estrecha su mano.

-supongo que el señor Adrian ya les comentó como nos manejamos en el mineral…todos asienten…bien, eso es todo por favor vayan a descansar, su cena los espera en las habitaciones, el chofer y el señor Adrian los acompañarán, usted no…detiene a Serena con un gesto para que se quede en su sitio. Apenas dejan la oficina se acerca a ella, con un movimiento brusco retira la capucha del abrigo.

-quien diablos es usted…la mira rabioso…y que carajos hace aquí?!

-la maestra…murmura asustada dando un paso hacia atrás…me contrató Nicolás.

La pequeña ha despertado, se mueve bajo la frazada, Darién se acerca y con un movimiento igual de brusco jala la frazada que cae al piso.

-..Y ella?...la señala, Serena aprieta a la bebé contra su pecho preguntándose dónde diablos se fue a meter, ese tipo parece un demente.

-se llama Zoe, no le dijo Nicolás que tenía una bebé?

El hombre suelta una sonora carcajada, se mueve amenazadoramente frente a ella.

-maldito seas Nicolás!...suelta furioso cerrando las manos en un puño…fui muy claro, porque diablos no pudiste hacer lo que te pedí?

La pequeña se asusta y empieza a sollozar, Serena intenta calmarla, lo consigue pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-cállela!

-deje de gritar…suena mandona…que no ve que la asusta?

Aún furioso Darién da unos pasos hacia ella, quien retrocede de nuevo…él levanta la frazada, la sacude y envuelve a la pequeña tomándola de los brazos de Serena.

-lo siento…murmura besando su frente y paseándola por la oficina…lo siento, no llores más…la pequeña se calma y él se la regresa a Serena.

-si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo…habla más calmado pero sigue viéndola rabioso…lo que sí sé es que usted no es lo que yo pedí, pero ya está aquí y los niños necesitan retomar sus clases o no estarán listos para la evaluación…Zoe se mueve inquieta, Darién se acerca al escritorio y busca el registro de Serena…el señor Adrian y el chofer ya regresan…señala hacia la ventana…que la lleven a su hospedaje…ella cubre bien a Zoe y se apresura a llegar a la puerta…Serena…la llama antes de que salga…esta conversación no ha terminado.

**Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 4**

El señor Adrian y el chofer amablemente la llevan al lugar donde se hospedará. Por donde transitan, le informa el administrador, es la calle principal, cuentan con un almacén de mercancías generales, consultorio médico, la escuelita, oficina de correos, un edificio de dos pisos con restaurante en la planta baja. Está también la oficina del administrador, una plazuela con algunos juegos infantiles y salón de usos múltiples. Más allá, un poco retirada, está una cantina.

Dan la vuelta en una esquina, las callecillas que siguen son más angostas, adoquinadas, están hechas para caminar por lo que la vagoneta apenas logra pasar avanzando lentamente. Esas son las casas de los trabajadores, todas pintadas de blanco, pequeñas y seguidas una de otra, apenas separadas por un pasillo de servicio, sin jardín, el frente es adornado por una banca y dos macetones. Tres puertas después de la esquina el vehículo se detiene.

-la casa es de dos dormitorios maestra…el administrador le sonríe…una sala, baño y cocineta, me temo que tendrá que compartirla con otra chica, espero que no haya problema.

-por mi parte ninguno…corresponde su sonrisa…nos acomodaremos.

-es una buena chica, se llama Mina, trabaja con el patrón en las oficinas de la planta, su madre trabajó años para la minera, primero con el padre del patrón, como yo, y luego con el señor Darién, así que podemos decir que es una tradición.

Mina ha escuchado el motor del vehículo, abre la puerta antes de que llamen dándoles la bienvenida. El señor Adrian las presenta, le indica que lo busque al día siguiente y se marcha.

-Ven Serena…la lleva a una recamara…debes de venir hecha polvo y más cargando a la bebé. Por cierto, no sabía que traías a la nena.

-si…Serena deja a la pequeña en la cama, se frota los adoloridos brazos para seguir sacándose el abrigo…al parecer hubo un malentendido con eso.

-por lo que dijo Darién esperábamos una persona sola, mayor, pero es una alivio que no sea así…sonríe ampliamente…las chicas que hay aquí están casadas, ya sabes, tiene familia y otras obligaciones, o son demasiado jóvenes, el único inconveniente es que no tenemos una cuna.

Serena observa a la muchacha, la comprende perfectamente, desde que su hermano y su cuñada se fueron a Canadá, salvo dos visitas de Nicolás y Rei, solo han sido la pequeña y ella. La ama, pero se siente afortunada de tener con quien charlar. La chica le cae bien, es agradable y risueña, más o menos de su edad, de figura alta y espigada, tez blanca, cabello rubio y ondulado que lleva a los hombros, bonitos ojos azules.

Mira a su alrededor, amueblada con lo básico la habitación no deja de ser confortable, todo está muy limpio, los muebles cuidados, las cortinas y la ropa de cama huelen a limpio y está deliciosamente tibia.

-sé a qué te refieres…toma una mochila y empieza a desempacar…últimamente solo hemos sido Zoe y yo, es bueno tener más compañía y sobre la cuna, ni hablar, tendremos que acomodarnos en la cama, buscaré algo para evitar que Zoe se caiga si se gira dormida.

-te ayudo con la otra mochila?...ofrece solicita mientras Serena guarda la ropa en una cómoda…luego te mostraré la casita.

-gracias Mina…agradece con una sonrisa…ya terminé.

-eso es todo?...suena asombrada…solo tienen esos abrigos?, que hay en la otra mochila?

-si…sonríe ante la expresión de su ahora amiga mientras abre la mochila…esta es solo de la bebé.

Vacía el contenido en la cama, salen pañales desechables, latas de leche, más pañales, algunos trozos de tela cuidadosamente doblados, jugos, más pañales, compota de frutas y más leche.

-que es esto?...Mina toma un trozo de tela.

-un pañal…echa a reír…que va a ser?

-de tela?

-Es difícil tener una niña tan pequeña Mina…sigue sonriendo ante la mirada de espanto de la chica…estando tan apartados no tengo la mínima idea…ni dinero piensa ella…de cómo resolver sus necesidades, que haré cuando se le terminen los desechables?, además las instrucciones cuando me contrataron fueron muy claras, solo dos mochilas de equipaje, así que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer.

-piensas lavar esto…sacude el pañal…cuando esté sucio de…hace una pausa buscando el termino…de puchi?...Serena afirma con un gesto sin perder la sonrisa ante la expresión de asco de la muchacha.

-va a cumplir seis meses…agrega maliciosa haciendo un espacio para cambiar a la niña…ya come algo sólido.

-aaaagh!...Mina suelta el pañal y se cubre la nariz…y está sucia ahora?

-no mala…suelta la carcajada…como si tu dejaras oliendo a flores, solo está mojada.

-pues ciertamente no…habla gangosa al tener presionada la nariz…pero jalándole a una manija se va todo, y ella no puede hacerlo, o sí?

-claro que no escandalosa!...toma de nuevo en brazos a la niña…por eso lo haré yo, ahora dime dónde puedo prepararle una botella, tiene hambre.

Se mueven por la casa, es la sala, cocineta, un pequeño espacio acondicionado con tina, lavadora y secadora, ven por la ventana el patio trasero, frente a la habitación de Serena con la salita de por medio, está la recamara de la chica, se la muestra rápidamente, es idéntica a la otra pero con un desorden por todos lados.

-que ordenadita…se burla Serena ante el rápido movimiento para cerrar la puerta…te hubieras esmerado un poco, aunque solo fuera por esta noche.

-yo también me mudé hoy…sonríe triunfadora... así que las tres estamos de estreno. Vivía en lo que llamamos el hotel…suelta una risita…el edificio con el restaurante.

-si…han llegado a la cocineta, Serena le pasa a Zoe mientras ella prepara la botella…lo vi cuando veníamos hacia acá.

-tiene pocas habitaciones y son para una persona…sigue la chica mientras se acomoda en una silla…solo estábamos de fijo dos ingenieros y yo. El señor Adrian te iba a colocar junto a mi habitación, el patrón le dijo que necesitaba que tuviera tres habitaciones siempre disponibles, ya sabes, gente que va y viene…Serena asiente con un gesto mientras se sienta y le da la botella a la bebé…el hijo del matrimonio que vivía aquí entró a la universidad becado por la minera, sus padres ya son mayores, el patrón autorizó el retiro del padre para que no se separen, así que…abre los brazos …fuimos las ganadoras!

-que tal eh?...le habla ahora a la niña que la mira fijamente mientras toma su leche...tenemos un lugar solo de chicas!

Serena no puede más que sonreír ante lo vivaz de Mina, mientras avanza la noche confirma que se llevarán muy bien.

Metida en la cama no puede conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo cansada que está, se gira suavemente para revisar a la niña, duerme plácidamente con sus bracitos abiertos, acomoda las frazadas y cierra los ojos.

-Serena…escucha una y otra vez en su cabeza…esta conversación no ha terminado.

-conversación?...murmura…cual conversación?, eso fue el monólogo de un loco…mueve un poco la cabeza acomodándose en la almohada, espera que el tipo no la eche, su balance es cero, si lo hace estará perdida.

**Continuara…..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 5**

A la luz del día todo se ve mejor, de acuerdo a su rutina Zoe despierta temprano, lo que fue excelente para Mina pues le sirvió de despertador, estuvo lista apenas a tiempo de salir rumbo a la planta, casi no cruzan palabra, charlarían al regresar a casa.

Buscando un lugar para la niña Serena inspecciona los sillones, están limpios como todo en la casa, los mueve un poco y arma un corralito, la sienta en una frazada observándola desde la barra de la cocineta mientras desayuna. Tiene que activarse, la noche se le fue fraternizando con Mina, necesita conseguir una carriola o porta bebé, no puede llevar siempre a la niña en brazos, además la cena de la noche anterior y ese desayuno corren por cuenta de Mina, tiene que checar como es que la empresa le dará sus alimentos.

Mientras se mueve un poco por la casa husmea en la habitación de su compañera, sonríe al ver que dejó la cama hecha, a las prisas, pero lo hizo. También se ve un poco más ordenado.

Entre una cosa y otra llega el momento de buscar al señor Adrian, así que bien abrigadas se lanzan a la calle. Se detiene un poco en la puerta de la casa, jala aire, los olores se mezclan, huele a hierva, a lluvia y a pan recién horneado, no recuerda haber visto una panadería así que debe de ser en una casa cercana.

Empieza a caminar por el adoquinado, algunas personas van y vienen, la saludan cordialmente a su paso, observa el pueblo, cuidado, limpio y bonito, es pueblo minero así que tiene una imagen colonial, es como viajar a otra época.

El señor Adrian ya la espera, charlan un buen rato, le cuenta que aunque los niños llevan el programa de estudio en casa las actividades son como en una escuela normal, horarios, tareas, vacaciones, todo. Es de su interés que los chicos se desarrollen como cualquier otro de su edad, así que el inspector de educación efectúa la evaluación en la fecha que equivale al fin del curso.

En el mineral no se utiliza efectivo, le entrega una libreta con la que puede adquirir lo que necesite en los comercios locales o en el pueblo donde llega la avioneta. Cada mes la empresa le descontará de su sueldo las compras que haya hecho y depositará el resto en una cuenta mediante transferencia electrónica.

Siguen hablando hasta que Zoe se empieza a inquietar, Serena se disculpa el administrador sonríe comprensivo y para terminar caminan hacia el local que usan como escuelita. Es un salón de clases como cualquier otro, grande, con baño, cocinita y un patio de buen tamaño. Como todo lo que ha visto, el lugar está aseado y en buenas condiciones.

Es casi fin de semana, las clases iniciarán el próximo lunes, el señor Adrian se encargará de avisar a las familias, se despiden y se van en sentidos diferentes. Pasa frente al almacén, a pesar de que la niña pide su siesta decide hacer una parada, necesita investigar cómo puede conseguir las cosas que Zoe necesita.

-Hola maestra…el tendero se acerca amable…soy Kelvin, en que puedo ayudarle?

-es un pueblo chico…sigue el tendero sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro de Serena…todos nos conocemos y las noticias vuelan, ayer llegaron tres personas, dos son inspectores y se alojaron en el hotel, a usted la instalaron con Mina, así que es la nueva maestra, cierto?

-cierto…sonríe…soy Serena Tsukino…le tiende la mano que el hombre estrecha afable…necesito algunas cosas…rápidamente le dice lo que requiere.

-no se preocupe maestra, en estos momentos no tengo nada de bebé, nuestro habitante más joven acaba de cumplir tres años, pero sobre pedido le puedo conseguir todo lo que necesite, la avioneta hace un viaje por semana así que es cuestión de esperar ese tiempo. Los suministros que trae le alcanzan?

-si Kelvin, traje más o menos para quince días.

-bien…el hombre toma una libreta…anóteme aquí cantidad, nombre del producto y marca, yo hago diario los pedidos por radio, así cuando la avioneta va a la ciudad ya está todo concentrado en la oficina que la empresa tiene ahí. Sobre la carriola, si no le importa que esté usada, puedo conseguirla prestada en lo que llega la suya.

Serena termina de hacer su pedido incluyendo la despensa, Kelvin le muestra cómo usar la libreta para separar los gastos que cubre la empresa.

-la nena se ha quedado dormida…señala Kelvin, viendo a Zoe que descansando la cabecita en el hombro de Serena ha cerrado sus ojitos.

-lo sé…sonríe mientras le acomoda la capucha…es la hora de su siesta, más tarde regreso por la despensa.

Se despide y apresura el paso para llegar a la casa, da vuelta en la esquina y se le va el aire, junto a su puerta está un vehículo estacionado, el patrón se recarga indolente en el vehículo, gira al escuchar sus pasos.

-que no es temprano…la mira y le habla con desprecio…y muy pronto para salir a lucirse por el pueblo?

-no sé de qué habla…mete la llave en la cerradura y abre la puerta, sin esperar invitación Darién entra detrás de ella…el señor Adrian me citó, acabo de estar con él, pregúntele.

-nada pasa en este pueblo sin que yo me entere…levanta una ceja viendo que los sillones no están en su sitio…así que también sé qué hace buen rato terminó su cita, en donde se metió?

Serena no responde, se va a la habitación, toma su tiempo para sacarse el abrigo, acostar y poner cómoda a la pequeña, sale dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

-no me metí en ninguna parte…habla indiferente dirigiéndose a la cocina…tenía un asunto que atender.

-escúcheme bien Serena…la jala de un brazo impidiéndole seguir su camino…conozco a las mujeres como usted, no dan un paso sin premeditarlo. Si no tuviera el tiempo encima en este momento iría en la avioneta de regreso a la ciudad, así que caminará derechita estamos?

-suélteme!...lo mira rabiosa…quien se cree para jalonearme y hablarme así?...será el patrón para este pueblo, mas no para mí. Nicolás me ofreció un trabajo que yo necesitaba pero si me hubiera advertido que lidiaría con un demente que me agrede sin motivo, jamás lo hubiera aceptado. Así que estamos iguales, usted no me quiere y yo no quiero estar en su pueblo. Soy la maestra y a eso me dedicaré, pero no se preocupe, que en cuanto se solucione un problema, así…chasquea los dedos en su rostro…saldré de aquí.

-así que vino a esconderse…se mueve por la salita soltando una risa irónica…ya lo decía yo, que hace una mujer como usted en el mineral?, en este lugar apartado y sin las comodidades de la gran ciudad a las que está acostumbrada…la recorre de arriba abajo con una mirada ofensiva…de quien huye Serena?, del padre de la pequeña?, acaso la nena fue un error?, o sus planes fallaron y él no quiere responderle y por eso aceptó este empleo?

La confusión se impone a la furia que siente Serena por sus palabras y sus modos, comprendiendo controla una risita que amenaza con escaparse de su boca, la cree madre soltera, piensa que Zoe es su hija. No, todos deben suponerlo, ella no lo aclaró, rápidamente piensa en el registro de pasajeros de la avioneta y en el del administrador, Serena y Zoe Tsukino.

-eso señor Chiba…retoma su camino a la cocina…no es de su incumbencia.

-todo lo que afecte a este pueblo y a la minera es mi asunto!...sigue sus movimientos con la mirada…sabrá Dios con quien se metió!...no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con un novio celoso o rabioso que venga y altere a la gente de aquí.

Serena aprieta las manos en un puño ante sus palabras, así que ahora es una zorra. Respira profundo y se encamina a la puerta de la entrada.

-está equivocado señor Chiba…habla controlando la rabia…no tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida personal...abre la puerta…ni en mi casa, así que adiós.

-el pueblo y la minera son de mi propiedad, esta casa me pertenece!

-la construcción es suya pero mientras yo viva aquí, usted no entra sin mi permiso o el de Mina…chasquea los dedos señalando la puerta abierta…rapidito por favor.

Rabioso Darién se acerca a la puerta, al estar frente a Serena atrapa su mano y la aprieta con rudeza.

-chasquéame los dedos una vez más…tira de su mano para acercarla a él…y sabrás quien es Darién Chiba, hermosa. El corazón de Serena da un salto de miedo, su mirada echa chispas, pero no la amedrentará como la noche anterior, sostiene su mirada aguantando el dolor de la presión en su mano.

-siga molestándome….apenas puede controlar el temblor de su voz…y usted sabrá quién es Serena Tsukino.

Se retan con la mirada, finalmente él suelta su mano y se retira sin decir más. Serena se apresura a cerrar la puerta, se recarga en ella mientras frota su mano y lágrimas de dolor corren por sus mejillas.

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 6**

-necesitarán otros abrigos o chamarras Serena…señala Mina mientras se abrigan para ir al almacén a checar si Kelvin consiguió la carriola para la bebé…esos son bonitos pero nada apropiados para este lugar.

-lo sé Mina…admite terminando de abotonarse la prenda frente al espejo, se detiene un poco antes de subir la capucha, en efecto tanto el abrigo de la niña como el de ella son bonitos, diferentes uno del otro solo por el tipo de botonadura están confeccionados en tela suave y abrigadora, las capuchas adornadas con un ribete imitando el esponjoso pelambre de un zorro. Cuando fue a proveerse de ropa para ese sitio, teniendo recursos limitados, acudió a una bodega de saldos, se enamoró de ambas prendas de inmediato, en medio de la situación que están viviendo quiso darse un gusto y mandando al diablo su sentido común compró los abrigos, aunque desentonan con ese lugar no estarían tan mal si no fueran en ese color…perla.

- es una bebé…continúa tomando en sus brazos a Zoe…no me gusta vestirla de color obscuro, además se le ve precioso, a que sí…pasa suavemente la mano por la cabeza de la nena acomodándole el poco cabello que tiene…contrasta con el color de su cabello.

-igual que con el tuyo Serena…le hace un cariño a Zoe…ambas son rubias, aunque así se ve bonita cuando crezca su cabello lucirá más, pero no son prácticos para este lugar, se les ensuciarán pronto, son de limpieza en seco y aquí no hay un lugar de esos.

-pues tendremos que cuidarlos…se echan a andar por las callecitas adoquinadas…no hay recursos y aunque los hubiera donde puedo comprar otros aquí?

-en el otro pueblo, ahí también podemos firmar, es bastante grande y además de un almacén hay varios locales más. No somos los únicos en la zona Serena, al otro lado de las montañas hay un aserradero y más allá otro mineral. Todo esto…señala con la mano…es propiedad de El Fénix, lo que hay es únicamente para cubrir lo esencial, así que cada semana el autobús de la empresa nos lleva hasta el otro pueblo, hacemos algunas compras y pasamos un buen rato.

Entran al almacén, Kelvin charla con una mujer joven, trigueña con ojos y cabello azul, de estatura y complexión mediana.

-Hola!...saluda el tendero…llegan muy a tiempo, maestra ellos son Amy y su hijo Richard, y ellas son la maestra Serena y la pequeña Zoe…Serena se detiene un poco piensa si debe aclarar su parentesco con la niña, decide dejarlo pasar y saluda a ambos con un beso…a Mina ya la conoces.

-Un gusto maestra…Amy le sonríe ampliamente…aquí le traje la carriola que usó Richard, espero que le sirva.

-llámenme Serena como gusten y claro que me sirve Amy, en verdad te lo agradezco, en cuanto llegue la de Zoe te la regreso.

-no es necesario, Richard ya no la necesita, él es mi tercer hijo…hace una mueca de espanto…así que no pienso encargar otro en largo tiempo.

-o sea que tus hijos serán mis alumnos?

-así es, menos Richard, el programa de escuela en casa no incluye a menores de cinco años así que él se queda conmigo.

-y que hace toda la mañana?

-pues ir colgado a mi falda de un lado para el otro.

-llévamelo, aun cuando a él no lo evalúen aprenderá algo y se divertirá, así te da libertad de hacer tus cosas.

-aquí no hay mucho que hacer Serena…suena aburrida…solo en las mañanas estamos algo atareadas con las labores de la casa, ya viste que son prácticas y pequeñas así que en un santiamén terminamos y ya solo nos queda ocuparnos de las comidas.

-y como pasan el tiempo?

-pues leemos, además una vez por semana vamos al cine…echa a reír ante la expresión confundida de Serena…perdona, se me olvida que recién llegaste, el salón que está en la plazuela tiene una sección de biblioteca y otra se adapta para la función de cine, con la modernidad nada es imposible…Serena afirma con un gesto...pero fuera de eso pues no hay más que hacer.

-tu envíame a Richard, ya veremos después que podemos hacer con tu tiempo libre.

-y Zoe?, la llevarás también a la escuela.

-no hay de otra, improvisaré un corralito con las bancas, con eso y la carriola me las arreglaré.

-mmm, Richard no tuvo corralito, así que ahí no te puedo ayudar, pero podemos hacer algo mejor, un intercambio, tú te encargas de Richard y yo de Zoe.

-estás segura?, ella requiere de más tiempo que Richard, y tus cosas?

-por eso mismo Serena, es muy pequeña para que la tengas en la escuela y Richard algo grande para estar todo el tiempo en casa, me encantaría que aprenda algo. Por muy bien que te las arregles Zoe no estará cómoda, no es lo mismo que estar en casa. Richard todavía usa su cuna ahí puede tomar la siesta y entretenerse y cuando se canse de la cuna usaré la carriola, tal y como lo hice con él.

Serena lo piensa un poco, Amy tiene razón, la escuela no es el lugar adecuado para una bebé. El ruido que hace Kelvin al cerrar la puerta del local la regresa a la realidad.

-trato hecho Amy…le tiende la mano…te lo súper agradezco, en verdad. Ahora vámonos que Kelvin ya cerró.

-no…protesta Kelvin…no se vayan, acabo de poner agua para té…señala a la trastienda, háganme un poco de compañía.

Amy no acepta ya que su esposo termina el turno a la media noche, los hijos mayores están solos en casa y aunque el pueblo es seguro no se siente cómoda dejándolos muchos tiempos solos. Serena está agradecida con Kelvin por su apoyo así que decide corresponderle y Mina, sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se queda con ellos. Pasan un buen rato cruzando información, Kelvin y Mina le cuentan cosas de la empresa, de las festividades que tienen en el pueblo.

-otra cosa…Kelvin hace una pausa para tomar un poco de su tercera taza de té…te parecerá extraño pero debes caminar solo por este lado de la calle, nunca por enfrente.

-y eso?...

-por más que el patrón le invirtió trabajo, tiempo y dinero en mejorar el pueblo, está desnivelado. De pronto baja agua de la minera o de la montaña y a media calle se va hacia aquel lado, no es tanta como para inundarnos, pero si suficiente para ensuciarte. Los únicos vehículos que hay aquí son los de la empresa y hacen viajes frecuentes al otro pueblo, de lo que se trata es de que no te bañen con el lodo que se hace. Aunque esta es la calle principal, todo aquel lado eran casas de los trabajadores, con puerta hacia la otra calle, cuando el patrón decidió que los niños recibieran educación similar a los chicos de la ciudad, no había lugar donde poner la escuela así que tomó las primeras dos casas, para evitar la acumulación de agua, y las modificó, esta calle la cruzamos precisamente frente a la escuela.

-Dios…suelta extenuada…los suministros, la libreta, la calle, son demasiadas cosas espero recordarlas.

-y aún no termina…interviene Mina…te traje un par de botas como estás…señala sus pies calzados con ligeros botines de trabajo…es el único tipo de zapato que puedes usar cuando andes por el pueblo, el clima, el empedrado y el adoquín acaban con cualquier otro calzado y de paso con tus pies. Todos los usamos, cuando Zoe camine también tendrá los suyos, son una monada, así….señala con los dedos…de pequeñitos.

"Cuando Zoe camine" se repite Serena, aunque no le falta mucho para la andadera espera no estar ahí cuando necesite esos zapatos.

Charlan un poco más, es la hora de la cena y hora de retirarse, aun cuando Kelvin ruega porque no se vayan tiene que aceptar que la niña necesita una botella y cambio de pañales.

**Continuara…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 7**

El fin de semana se dedican a la casa, limpieza, lavado de ropa y por fin Mina termina de acomodarse, el domingo a media mañana salen a caminar.

Recorren la calle principal y las calles adoquinadas hay bastante más gente que en la semana así que se detienen a cada momento para que Mina la presente con aquellos que conoce. Llegan a la plazuela, entran al salón de usos múltiples y se entretienen un poco viendo la selección de libros, para Mina ya no es novedad, pero a Serena le da gusto encontrar algunas cosas interesantes. Siguen caminando retirándose un poco de la población.

-aquella…señala Mina hacia una colina…es la casa del patrón.

-se ve algo grande.

-lo es, la conozco porque cada año, en el aniversario de la minera, se acostumbra abrir la casa para los empleados, aunque el evento se desarrolla en los jardines se permite a la gente entrar y conocer la casa. Ha sido remodelada pero mantiene su encanto original, fue construida por el patrón Mamoru, papá de Darién, ellos murieron cuando él era un bebé. Dejaron a su hijo y a la minera en manos de su única familia, una tía de Darién, su esposo e hijo, no sabes…hace un gesto triste… casi acabaron con todo, el pueblo estaba en ruinas, las condiciones de los trabajadores eran casi de explotación. En cuanto Darién cumplió edad para entrar a la escuela lo enviaron acompañado de su nana a un colegio en Inglaterra, que "para conservar la tradición", ellos son de allá, así que la nena y tú no son las únicas inglesitas en el mineral…Serena le sonríe siguiendo atenta lo que dice…pero lo hicieron para alejarlo pues a su hijo lo mantuvieron aquí, con institutrices y todo. A Darién no se le vio por muchos años, ni siquiera en vacaciones, él no podía tomar posesión de la empresa hasta terminar sus estudios, así lo dejó estipulado su padre, y siendo su nana y él muy apegados a que volverían?

-pero como dice mi mamá…continúa Mina…nada es para siempre. Supongo que su tonta familia pensó que estando lejos y recibiendo una generosa cantidad cada mes no le interesaría la empresa. Pero en verdad son idiotas…suelta una risita…es ingeniero metalúrgico, claro que volvería. Bueno pues cuenta mi madre que un mes de diciembre, ta, ta, tan…levanta las cejas...el niño Darién y la nana Luna regresan, se impresionó al ver las condiciones del pueblo y de la minera. A pocos días llegaron en la avioneta auditores, contadores y un oficial de gobierno, trabajaron a puerta cerrada por dos semanas y justo antes de navidad, Darién echa a su familia con una patada en el trasero.

-Wow…Serena saca aire impresionada…sí que estuvo fuerte.

-y lo que falta…suelta una risilla diabólica…pero ese es tema para otro día, por lo pronto regresemos, tengo hambre.

-pero entonces…insiste Serena en el camino de regreso…quien vive en la casona?, solo él, la nana y el servicio?

-Serena Tsukino…Mina se detiene agitando un dedo en señal reprobatoria…si lo que quieres saber es si tiene mujer, esposa o algo que se le parezca, la respuesta es no.

-claro que no!...se defiende Serena pero el leve rubor que invade su rostro la delata…la casa me parece muy grande eso es todo.

-si como no…agrega la chica… y Mina…baja la voz…es señorita.

-Mina!

Echan a reír y siguen su camino.

Entre una cosa y otra el primer día de clases por fin llega, Serena está exhausta con el cambio, apenas tiene unos cuantos días en el mineral y siente que ha pasado un año.

-no Diosito…murmura en voz baja mientras se dirige a casa de Amy empujando la carriola con Zoe cómodamente sentada y una mochila colgando en cada hombro…por favor, un año no.

-hola Amy!...corresponde con una sonrisa a la cordial bienvenida de la chica…aquí estamos ya.

-pasa Serena…toma la mochila de la bebé y se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar…mi esposo está en casa, deja te lo presento.

El hombre sale de una de las habitaciones, alto, corpulento, piel curtida y expresión amable, es un par de años mayor que su esposa. Se llama Richard, le agradece que se encargue de Richard y le asegura que no es problema para ellos cuidar a Zoe, cruzan un par de palabras más y se despiden.

Más tarde Serena levanta la vista de su registro de alumnos, veinte en total, van desde primero hasta quinto curso, será complicado trabajar con diferentes cursos en un solo salón, suelta aire aliviada de que no haya más avanzados. Acaban de acomodarse según el curso que ocupan, satisfecha observa cada rostro, no los ubica por nombre, es demasiado pronto, pero lo hará, siempre lo hace. Se nota que sus madres cuidan de ellos, están aseados, con ropa limpia, cabello bien cortado, las chicas bien peinadas y todos ansiosos por iniciar.

-Bien chicos…se pone de pie y se acerca a los más pequeños incluyendo a Ben…empecemos…les da bastante en que ocuparse, dirigiéndose a la pizarra sigue con los de primero, así avanza rápidamente la mañana, cortan para tomar el refrigerio y continúan, el primer día de clases llega a su fin. Como es su costumbre despide a cada chico en la puerta del salón, se ha ido el último, tranquila camina por los bancos recogiendo el material que los más pequeños dejaron botado, sigue con la pizarra.

-así que sobreviviste al primer día…habla una voz en tono burlón, Serena detiene el borrador por un momento, lo aprieta fuertemente y sigue limpiando…acaso puedo preguntar cómo te fue?

.pues no…se gira, el patrón está ahí, vestido de caqui, con un chaleco de invierno y chaqueta en color chocolate, recargado en la puerta que ella dejó abierta, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras la otra juega con unas llaves…no puede preguntar.

-acaso se te olvidó que eres mi empleada?...recalca con ironía mientras se pasea por el salón alejándose de la puerta…es mi derecho conocer en qué se gasta mi dinero.

-pues entonces pregúntele a los chicos…mete las guías de estudio y varios cuadernos en la mochila…o al señor Adrian…se dirige decidida a la puerta.

-Te estoy preguntando a ti!...la toma de un brazo para impedir que salga…yo soy el patrón…le escupe…tú la empleada!

-no me toque!...zafa su brazo de un tirón…si lo hace de nuevo lo acusaré!

Darién la mira cínicamente y echa a reír burlándose abiertamente de sus palabras.

-eres una chiquilla tonta!...suelta rabioso, Serena lo mira azorada…yo soy el patrón, el patrón…recalca…el dueño de todo esto, con quien jodidos me acusarás?

-Con el comité de minería!...levanta el rostro retándolo…con el de educación!, con la opinión pública!, con quien sea!

Darién la observa, ahí plantada con la rabia en los ojos, poniéndole la cara, físicamente está en desventaja, ambos lo saben, pero no se echa para atrás ni siquiera un poco.

-tranquila maestra…vuelve a la ironía…solo te estoy preguntando cómo te fue.

-y ya le respondí que le pregunte a los chicos…alcanza la puerta…o al señor Adrian, él es mi supervisor, es a él a quien le debo de reportar no a usted!

-qué?...cuestiona al ver que ha salido del salón…ahora no me chasquearás los dedos para que me vaya?

-no…Serena habla desde la acera…esta no es mi casa, usted es el "patrón"…se burla…es dueño de todo aquí, así que ahí se queda!

-Serena!...se altera al ver que ella ha alcanzado la calle…no piensas cerrar?

-no…habla desde media calle…déjela abierta o cerrada, usted es el dueño!

-Serena!...hace el intento de seguirla, Serena ya ha cruzado y camina rápidamente calle abajo dirigiéndose a la casa de Amy.

**Continuara….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 8**

A la hora de la cena Darién se deja caer en una silla junto a su nana Luna, conviven mucho y siempre comparten la mesa.

-que tal la nueva maestra?...cuestiona la nana mientras empiezan a tomar la sopa…se adapta?

-no lo sé nana…habla cariñoso…ese asunto es de Adrian.

-pues como se te ha visto a deshoras por el pueblo…tantea el terreno…pensé que estabas viendo eso.

-a deshoras?…se burla tierno…a deshoras señora mía?…a deshoras serían las dos o tres de la mañana y créeme que a esas horas no ando en el pueblo. Bueno…aclara pícaro…no en este.

-muchacho!...lo golpea suave en la mano…no hablo de eso y lo sabes, a ver qué hacías hoy al terminar las clases cuando deberías de estar en la oficina?

-nana…habla conciliador…tengo asuntos en el otro pueblo, venía de regreso cuando vi que los chiquillos dejaban la escuela, solo me detuve un momento.

-por eso, como se siente la maestra?

-no lo sé…empieza a cortar su carne…le pregunté y no me respondió…se detiene un poco, acaba de resbalar, a la nana no se le va una.

-Darién…

-nana…

-apenas acaba de llegar y ya la molestaste?

-claro que no, apenas si la he visto!...deja los cubiertos a un lado…como la voy a molestar?

-entonces como es que no te respondió?

Consciente de que está perdido se encoje de hombros y sigue comiendo.

-no todas son iguales hijo…la nana le hace un cariño…por favor recuérdalo.

-no sé de qué hablas nana.

-de que la maestra es diferente a lo que esperabas.

-y tú como lo sabes mi señora?...ha terminado de comer, se gira mirando divertido a su nana… si recién ha llegado y tú no sales de aquí?

-me lo dijo Adrian, te trajo unos documentos, están en el despacho.

-"te trajo unos documentos"…la imita…si como no, yo voy diario a la oficina de Adrian, le hablaste para chismosear confiésalo!

-está bien!...la nana sonríe…le hablé para invitarlo a tomar el té, de algo teníamos que charlar no crees?

-lo que quisiera saber nana…la mira dulcemente…es que tengo que hacer para que no lo controles todo, pareces Al Capone manejando sus negocios desde la prisión, por eso cuando quiero divertirme me voy a la ciudad.

-también ahí se dónde te metes muchacho…le sirve una taza de café y el postre…para librarte de esta vieja tienes que irte más lejos.

-no podría nana…se pone de pie y la abraza amoroso…sin ti me muero…le besa la frente…me muero, lo sabes.

-ya no soy joven hijo, quiero verte feliz, con una familia.

-se dará nana, no te mortifiques por eso, y si no, que le vamos a hacer?

-ay Darién, me duele que hablas como si tu vida hubiera acabado, pero si apenas empiezas.

Darién saca aire, no quiere hablar de eso con la nana, no quiere hablarlo con nadie, pero ella es su madre, la única que ha tenido.

-no nos engañemos nana…toma su mano cariñoso…metido en el mineral va a ser difícil, por no decir imposible, que encuentre el amor…la nana lo mira triste…que mujer vendría a vivir aquí?, por muchas comodidades que tenga la casa es difícil para una mujer vivir tan apartada, lejos de la actividad de la ciudad.

-las esposas de los trabajadores y tu madre lo hicieron…señala astutamente…así que no es imposible.

-es diferente, la población es minera por tradición, lo fueron sus padres y antes sus abuelos, en este ambiente nacieron y crecieron así que para ellos es normal. Ni hablar de que haga pareja con la hija de uno de ellos…hace un gesto asustado…son unas niñas, me llevarían preso!...la nana echa a reír…y en cuanto a mi madre, amaba a papá y por lo que me has platicado lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Las cosas han cambiado nana, ya lo vimos, ahora las mujeres viven únicamente para ellas mismas.

-ya te lo dije…habla molesta…no todas son iguales, entiéndelo de una vez!, porque te ciegas?

-porque lo veo cuando voy a la ciudad!...se pone de pié y camina por el comedor…a ellas les intereso ahí no en el mineral!, esto…señala una antigua pintura que cuelga en el muro…fue la vida de mi padre, mis tíos por poco lo acaban pero yo lo rescaté, no voy a dejarlo botado por una mujer!

-no tendrás que hacerlo hijo…se acerca y lo abraza…cuando encuentres tu pareja te seguirá hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso, ya lo verás. Por lo pronto…lo mira severa…me vas a prometer que no mortificarás a la maestra, estamos?...Darién guarda silencio…estamos?

-quieres que te mienta nana?...ella niega con un gesto…entonces no te prometo nada. Pero si ella no me da motivo, no tendrás una queja de mí.

El fin de semana llega, Serena saca aire desperezándose para salir de la cama, a su lado la pequeña Zoe sigue profundamente dormida. La casa está en silencio, también Mina duerme, pone el café y se mete de inmediato a la ducha, es sábado hoy irán al otro pueblo. La tarde anterior estuvo buen rato con el señor Adrian, revisaron el reporte de la semana y él le entrego el recibo de su primer sueldo. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que, después de descontar los encargos que hizo, quedó algo de dinero. Mina le comentó que en el otro pueblo hay una caseta con radio que enlazan con la línea telefónica de la ciudad más cercana y así pueden hablar con sus familias. Aprovechará para contactar a Nicolás y saber de su hermano y su cuñada, Mina le advierte que la fila es larga porque ese día se juntan en el pueblo el personal del aserradero y del otro mineral, así que tiene que armarse de paciencia.

Es en la plazuela donde se reúnen para abordar el autobús de la empresa, se dirigen hacia allá cuando el tendero sale a su encuentro, le avisa a Serena que ya tiene su pedido, ella lo recogerá al regresar.

El ambiente del otro pueblo es muy diferente al de El Fénix, tal y como Mina advirtió hay gente por todos lados, entran y salen de un establecimiento a otro. Cuando ella llegó no tuvo oportunidad de verlo, pasaron de la avioneta a la vagoneta que los trasladó al mineral, es realmente grande para un sitio como ese. Mientras se abren paso hacia la caseta Mina le señala cada establecimiento.

-aquel es un bar o cantina, como quieras llamarlo, y a la vuelta…baja la voz…hay un lugar de chicas malas...hace una pausa dramática…muy malas.

-supongo que tiene que haber un lugar así Mina…habla segura…no todos los hombres de por aquí están casados, cierto?

-ajá…se alza sintiéndose superior…dicen que el patrón es cliente V.I.P.

-Mina!...regaña dándole un codazo.

-qué?...reclama sentida…tú lo dijiste, no todos están casados.

-si, pero no hables de alguien en particular, nos pueden escuchar.

-aquí?...habla alzando la voz y echando a reír, Serena hace lo mismo al concederle razón, es tal el bullicio que las conversaciones se mezclan y tiene que esforzarse por escucharse una a la otra.

**Continuara….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 9**

Serena saca aire resignada, la fila en la caseta es larguísima pero necesita saber de Andrew y Lita, así que registra en una bitácora el número al que desea hablar. Las oficinas de El Fénix tienen el mismo sistema de comunicación así que Mina se mantiene en contacto con su madre. Serena le pide que vaya y haga sus compras, no tiene caso que las dos esperen, se reunirán más tarde en el almacén.

Está cansada, la espera parece interminable, Zoe ya necesitó un cambio de pañales que le hizo en un pequeño sanitario no muy limpio que tiene el local, y ahora bebe su botella empezando a dormitar.

-Serena Tsukino…anuncia una chica en tono brusco…su llamada está lista.

Se apresura a entrar a la caseta que no es más que un banquillo y el aparato de radio, sin puerta, separado de la sala de espera de una débil división de madera. La chica rápidamente le muestra cómo usar el aparato y se retira.

-Nicolás?, me escuchas?

-Hola Serena!...responde su amigo…claro y fuerte, cómo estás?

-todo bien…habla apresurada…que me dices de Andrew?

-nada bueno me temo, no te asustes que tan poco es tan malo.

-qué pasó?

-tuvo una recaída pero todo está bien, solo que la convalecencia será más larga y los documentos aún nada.

-y los recursos?

-solo preocúpate por la nena y por ti, tus hermanos les enviaron algo así que están bien.

-Dios, que hago Nicolás?

-aguantar Serena…trata de darle ánimos…todos están bien, en diferentes lugares pero bien, no te preocupes. En caso de una urgencia te contactaré por medio de El Fénix.

Las llamadas tienen que ser cortas así que se despiden. Se acerca al mostrador mientras la chica anuncia en voz alta la siguiente llamada. Firma el vale y sale en busca de Mina.

Solo ha dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se siente mareada, es la angustia, lo sabe bien, se aparta del flujo de gente acercándose a uno de los locales menos concurridos, parece una oficina. Se recarga en la pared, cierra los ojos.

-por favor Andrew...suplica esforzándose por deshacer el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta…por favor, Zoe te necesita.

-hay algunos huesos difíciles de roer Serena…la irónica voz suena junto a ella…alguien como tu debería saberlo.

Abre los ojos sobresaltada, Darién está junto a ella regalándole como siempre una mirada despectiva, maldice su suerte de toparse con ese tipo, sin decir nada empuja la carriola y se aleja de ahí. Ha llegado al almacén, pero necesita sentarse un poco, siente las piernas temblorosas. Afuera del establecimiento hay algunos toneles, se sienta cerrando de nuevo los ojos y respirando profundo.

-disculpa….una voz cálida y amable se dirige a ella…te sientes bien?

Serena abre los ojos, se topa con un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, peliblanco, que parece albino.

-soy Yaten Kou…tiende la mano…médico del mineral que está más allá de la montaña, y cuando el patrón lo permite, también de El Fénix.

-Hola…corresponde a su saludo…soy Serena Tsukino

-Serena…la corta suave…la maestra de El Fénix…no te alarmes…echa a reír viendo su expresión…ya te acostumbrarás a que por estos lugares el único entretenimiento es el chisme y llegan hasta el otro lado de la montaña. Pero no fue así como me enteré, hablé hace unos días con Adrian, fue él quien me dijo que el gruñón Chiba había conseguido una excelente maestra, pero metamos reversa, te sientes bien?

-sí, solo un poco mareada.

-me permites?…señala su mano, ella asiente, la sostiene por la muñeca mientras observa su reloj…mmm, estás un poco alterada, malas noticias?...señala hacia la caseta…te vi cuando saliste.

-no en realidad, solo no son lo que yo esperaba.

-bien, acompáñame…sin soltar su mano la ayuda a incorporarse…vamos a la cafetería, necesitas comer algo.

-gracias, pero no puedo, quede de encontrarme aquí con una amiga.

-el nombre de tu amiga?

-Mina

-la conozco…Yaten dibuja de inmediato una sonrisa…debe de estar adentro, pueden pasar horas antes de que salga…señala lo atestado que está el almacén…aguarda aquí, veré si la encuentro.

-Listo… no tarda en volver…ahí está, nos alcanzará en la cafetería, vamos?

Llegan a la cafetería, está igual de atestada que el resto de los locales, sin embargo Yaten ni se inmuta, le pide que espere afuera, regresa en pocos minutos, se abre paso con ella al interior hasta una mesa junto a la ventana.

-como conseguiste una mesa?, conoces al dueño?

-a Yaten Kou no se le niega nada…responde alzado…es broma…echa a reír…vengo muy seguido así que siempre tengo una mesa reservada.

El ambiente está algo sofocado, Serena pone cómoda a Zoe y la acuna en sus brazos para que tome la siesta. La mesera se acerca, Yaten como todo caballero le pide permiso para ordenar por ella, pronto reciben su orden y charlan mientras comen.

-veo que tienes práctica…señala viendo a Serena comer con una mano y sostener a la pequeña con la otra.

-si…Serena sonríe viendo a la pequeña que duerme plácidamente, la aprieta un poco más haciendo que proteste…las dos tenemos práctica. Es un amor, se adapta a todo.

-cuéntame, como es que estás aquí?

-no hay nada que contar…habla entre bocado y bocado…aquí había una vacante, nosotras necesitábamos un empleo, así que aquí estamos, y tú?

-pues yo no tengo a donde ir…Serena lo interroga con la mirada…me temo que soy el heredero de Moon, el otro mineral…ella se queda con el tenedor en el aire, mirándolo sorprendida…para mala suerte de mi padre no nací para la mina, al menos no para explotarla. A mí lo que me gusta es la medicina, estudié la carrera contra su voluntad y me establecí en la ciudad, trabajé con ahínco hasta ganar cierto nivel. Para entonces mi madre, que nunca dejó de mediar entre los dos, consiguió que me perdonara y aceptara mi vocación. Me gusta ayudar, como ya sabrás aquí es difícil conseguir gente de planta por lo que regresé. Ahora distribuyo mi tiempo entre Moon, el aserradero y, como dije antes, cuando Darién lo permite también atiendo en El Fénix.

-porqué si te lo permite?, yo tengo poco más de una semana en el mineral, la escuela está frente al consultorio médico y estuvo cerrado todo ese tiempo.

-ah…se recarga cómodamente en la silla y le regala una sonrisa pícara…porque él y yo tenemos un pasado...suelta la carcajada…y por si no te has dado cuenta, el patrón no perdona absolutamente nada.

Serena está intrigada pero decide no preguntar más, Yaten lleva la conversación hacia otro tema y pronto ríen intercambiando anécdotas.

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí traigo una adaptación la historia original es de volatil25 y los personajes originales son de Harry y Ginny gracias a volatil25 por darme permiso para adaptarla a los personajes de sailor moon así que para que no vengan y me reclamen que es un plagio..Ya hable con ella y me dio su permiso para adaptarla.**

**Capitulo 10**

-Yaten Kou…Darién ha llegado hasta su mesa, no está solo, le acompaña una mujer guapa de tez aceitunada, cabello lacio y ojos castaños…fraternizando con el personal?

-algún inconveniente?...lo mira retador mientras se incorpora, ambos estrechan sus manos en un gesto poco afable.

-ninguno…responde tosco…supongo que tienes lugar para El Fénix.

-siempre lo tengo Darién…dibuja una sonrisita burlona...sé que terminarán llamándome, que quieres? Soy un mal necesario.

Se miran por un momento, Darién desconfiado, Yaten con un dejo de divertido cinismo.

- Analise…Yaten saluda a la acompañante de Darién…como éstas?

-bien doctor…la chica habla con un acento que Serena no ha escuchado antes…el medicamento me ha sentado muy bien.

-me da gusto, cualquier cosa sabes dónde encontrarme…la chica asiente…ahora permíteme presentarte a Serena, maestra de El Fénix.

-sí, lo sé…la chica sonríe amable mientras estrecha la mano de Serena, le hace una caricia a Zoe que duerme plácidamente…un placer maestra.

Darién ignora deliberadamente a Serena, sigue ahí el tiempo justo que las chicas tardan en cruzar unas palabras de cortesía y se retiran a su mesa.

-se hace tarde…comenta Serena viendo a través de la ventana…y ni luces de Mina.

-no te inquietes…habla calmado…así es ella, de pronto aparecerá aquí como alma que lleva el diablo, engullirá lo primero que caiga en su plato y estará lista para regresar.

-Serena…le lanza una mirada calculadora…te llevas bien con Darién?

-no tengo trato directo con él, es al señor Adrian a quien reporto.

-yo no pregunté eso…señala juguetón…perdona pero no pude dejar de notar que su hostilidad no es únicamente para mí. Donde lo conociste?

-en el mineral.

-lo sabía!...suelta en voz alta echando a reír, ganándose la mirada del resto de los comensales, principalmente una furiosa de Darién…que no te contrató él…aclara  
ante su mirada inquisidora…de haberte conocido antes ni loco te hubiera contratado.

-qué hay de malo en mí?...suena ofendida recordando ese "alguien como tú" que Darién le ha escupido varias veces…acaso que tengo a Zoe?

-lo siento…toca suavemente su mano a través de la mesa…no quise ofenderte, la pequeña no es el problema.

-pues entonces dime, que hay de malo en mí?

-antes déjame hacerte una pregunta, como se porta contigo?

-bien,

-segura?

-no, ignoro la causa pero no le simpatizo.

-ahora sí que…aguanta la risa…no eres tú, es él.

-no entiendo.

-el patrón…suelta aire…es una persona complicada…se controla y habla en voz baja…nuestras familias ya se conocían antes de que naciéramos, su padre y el mío tuvieron una rivalidad mal entendida. Entre nosotros el problema empezó cuando entramos al colegio, tenemos la misma edad así que estábamos en el mismo curso, aunque no clases en común. Hicimos el viaje juntos a Inglaterra, él en compañía de la nana Luna y yo con mi madre. Los primeros años hicimos amistad, yo regresaba al mineral en vacaciones mientras él permanecía en Inglaterra, acicateado por mi padre pronto me convertí en un chiquillo insoportable, presumido, déspota y que se creía superior a cualquiera. De la nada me iba a los puños con él, le rompí la nariz algunas veces y él rompió la mía también. Crecimos y gracias al amor de mi madre, y a algunos azotes…ríe divertido…cambié. Le pedí disculpas una y otra vez, intenté recuperar su amistad, nada dio resultado, después dejamos el colegio y nos separamos. Nos volvimos a ver cuándo lo visité ofreciéndole mis servicios para El Fénix, los ha aceptado obligado pero no deja de buscar su médico de planta, así que de tanto en tanto Adrian me dice que no requiere de mis servicios, pasa un tiempo y me vuelve a buscar diciéndome que siempre si…ríe de nuevo…y ese es el juego que todos jugamos.

Mina entra a la cafetería cargando unos bultos, coloca sus compras debajo de la mesa y hace exactamente lo que Yaten vaticinó.

-de que hablan?...engulle rápidamente su comida.

-de tu patrón…él la mira cálidamente…de porqué es un huraño.

-ah…bebe su limonada casi de un trago…de eso.

Serena mira de uno a otro esperando que hablen.

-Cuando Darién regresó…empieza Mina… dejó una novia en Inglaterra, dedicándose a salvar el mineral no pudo volver en mucho tiempo así que mantenían la relación como podían, él hizo algunos viajes rápidos para ir a verla. Ya con el mineral estabilizado un buen día se marchó y regreso comprometido con ella. Toda una dama…Yaten sonríe ante la ironía de Mina…no hallaba gusto cumplido, se lucía por el pueblo a cualquier hora, sola o con Darién…hace una pausa para pedir otra limonada…el la amaba, se desvivía por ella, no había cosa que deseara que no llegara en la avioneta, pero nada fue suficiente.

-empezó a visitar la ciudad…interviene Yaten…primero con Darién, pero él no puede alejarse seguido ni por largo tiempo del mineral, así que terminó haciendo esos viajes sola. En un inicio eran un par de días, después semanas. Darién no podía estar sin ella, se volvía una fiera enjaulada, luego la novia regresaba y también la calma.

-llegó el aniversario del mineral…retoma la palabra Mina…ese año se le dio amplia cobertura pues nadie apostaba a que Darién lo levantaría de sus cenizas, así que vino la prensa escrita y la televisión. Estuvieron aquí una semana, hicieron un reportaje bastante extenso, incluso entraron a la mina. Darién no podía atenderlos a tiempo completo así que la primera dama se encargó…termina tú, pide dulcemente a Yaten.

-pues nada…suelta pensativo…que de tanto ir de un lado para el otro ella y el productor terminaron emparejándose. El supo cómo llegarle, le hablo bonito al oído, le ofreció que la haría una estrella y fue así que faltando un mes para la boda, simplemente lo dejó.

-ups, que malo…Serena incorpora a Zoe que se ha despertado, le revisa el pañal, espera a que se despabile un poco y la alimenta con un compota de fruta…pero yo que tengo que ver en eso?

-tú?…Lizbeth mete el dedo en el frasco de compota para probarla...nada, por qué?

-Serena comparte conmigo...Yaten extiende la mano hacia Mina y retira un mechón de cabello que le cae en el rostro…la hostilidad de tu patrón…la muchacha la mira apenada…la ex novia de Darién…sigue él…es una chica muy bella, se llama Annie. Verla en el mineral era como ver un lunar en un lienzo blanco, una rosa entre arbustos espinosos.

-hiedra venenosa…interrumpe Mina haciendo que Yaten vuelva a reír…en un campo de manzanilla.

-también eso…admite él…era más que obvio que este no era su lugar, aun cuando esa boda se hubiera realizado dudo que el matrimonio durara, al menos por ella. Es una chica ambiciosa, la promesa del estrellato le ganó a cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por él.

-sentimiento, Ja!...refuta Mina…esa alimaña solo le tenía amor a su cartera, es una lástima que él no lo quisiera ver.

-Volviendo al tema…sigue Yaten…si ella resaltaba en este ambiente, tú mi querida Serena…sonríe malévolo…aunque pequeña y menuda sobresales a kilómetros, inglesita recién llegada, naricilla alzada…Serena lo mira molesta, él ríe y continúa…el color de tu piel, esa melena que hace de todo menos permitir que pases desapercibida y para acabarla eres bonita, seguramente le removiste las entrañas a Darién.

Zoe ha terminado su compota, Serena se va al baño para cambiarla mientras en la mesa Mina y Yaten siguen charlando. Cuando regresa es tiempo de volver a El Fénix así que los tres abordan el autobús. En el camino de regreso Serena no participa en la charla, se sumerge en sus pensamientos, si lo que Yaten dijo es verdad será casi imposible evitar los enfrentamientos con Darién. Súplica porque él la ignore, solo necesita, a lo mucho, un par de meses para marcharse de ahí.

**Continuara….**


End file.
